


Unnie, I had a nightmare

by emmis_slemmis



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: A bit stupid, Can be read as both platonic and romantic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Short & Sweet, There is way too little Nawoo out there, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmis_slemmis/pseuds/emmis_slemmis
Summary: Some late night Nawoo cuddles.





	Unnie, I had a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Lol please ship Nawoo. I'm so lonely.

“Unnie...”

“Unnie.”

“Unnie!”

Nayoung groans and turns around, away from the loud whispers in her left ear. She’s not entirely sure what time it is, and with her eyes closed it’s hard to tell if it’s morning or in the middle of the night, but she does know that it’s way too early to be woken up.

Now, Nayoung is a good unnie. Normally if some of her younger members were trying to wake her in the middle of the night, she would be up immediately, ready to deal with any kind of crisis. However, she knows that voice.

Jung Eunwoo is currently at her bedside, shaking her shoulder and trying to get her attention. Although three years younger than her, Eunwoo has been effectively glued to her side since the day they met.

It’d be so easy to ignore her until she gives up and then just go back to sleep, Nayoung thinks. And that’s exactly what she’s about to do, when Eunwoo starts making high-pitched whines in the back of her throat. As mentioned before, Nayoung is a good unnie, and she doesn’t want any of the other girls sleeping in the room to wake up. So, with an irritated sigh, she turns back onto her other side and crack open one eye to look at Eunwoo.

Although it’s still dark, the open window bathes the room in cold moonlight, painting everything a soft blue. Eunwoo is sat on her knees beside her bed, eyes on full-on puppy mode and lower lip jutted out into a pout. As much as Nayoung doesn’t want to admit it, she looks adorable.

“What?” she asks. It comes out a bit harsher than intended, and her stomach knots just a little bit at the regretful look on Eunwoo’s face.

“I can’t sleep.”

Nayoung frowns and reaches out a hand to tuck a stray stand of hair behind Eunwoo’s ear. Of course, she’s annoyed when she’s woken up in the middle of the night, but Eunwoo is her member and friend, naturally she worries. She feels a bit bad for ignoring her earlier, but decides not to dwell too much on it.

“Do you want to sleep here with Unnie?” she offers, and Eunwoo nods eagerly, lower lip caught between her teeth.

It doesn’t take long before Eunwoo is snugly fit underneath the blanket, front pressed against Nayoung’s and her head resting on her pillow. Nayoung slings an arm around her waist and moves even closer so that Eunwoo’s forehead is resting against her collarbone and her own chin is pressed down on the top of Eunwoo’s head.

They lie in silence for a while, and Nayoung nearly goes back to sleep. “I had a nightmare,” Eunwoo mumbles against her neck, so quiet she just barely heard it. She hums, a sign for Eunwoo to tell her more.

“I dreamt that a huge, like, ginormous, bat flew into the dorm and stole all our fruit. Then Unnie told him to stop and tried to fight him to get our fruit back, but the bat was all like ‘No! It’s mine now, and god save he who tries to stop me!’. And Unnie fought so bravely and tried to stop him, but he was, like, super powerful. So he ate Unnie and flew away with all of our fruit.”

Nayoung has to stop herself from literally barking out with laughter. Her eyes scrunch shut and she has to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from waking everyone in the room. Eunwoo actually looks offended for a moment, no doubt shocked at how Nayoung can be laughing at such a horrifying story, before probably realizing that it is pretty funny, and starts giggling herself.

When the laughter has died down, and she has listened to make sure none of the other members in the room has woken up, Nayoung pulls Eunwoo closer to herself once again, this time holding her in a tight embrace. She presses a quick kiss to the top of the younger’s head.

“Unnie is right here, silly Eunwoo,” she whispers against soft, caramel hair. “Sleep now.”

Eunwoo sighs once more, her warm breath brushing over the nape of Nayoung’s neck.

“Good night, Unnie.”


End file.
